One Night
by VaultBoyWonder
Summary: Sans may not show it, but he's paranoid about Frisk resetting. When he needs relief most is the night of the human holiday known as "The 4th of July." (Soriel Fluff)
_So I've always wanted to write a one-shot for my favorite pairing. I understand this might suck, but I'm deciding to not care about what I think. Tell me if I did suck or not, though._

Sans woke up, frantic about the dream he'd had. Or was it a dream? Sans always questioned reality, given how often resets would occur. He knew Frisk wouldn't reset anymore, but that did very little to ease his paranoia. With his perfect new life on the Surface, he was almost desperate to make sure another reset wouldn't happen. He was happy, and he always silently wished that the dreams he had of other timelines were just that, and that his reality was just as it was: a happy, solid, tangible reality.

His groggy awakening turned into him jumping when his younger brother nearly kicked open the door.

"Wakey Wakey, Sans. Time to get up and seize the day!" Papyrus shouted, always optimistic about their new life on the Surface. Given their transition from Snowdin to the town by the beach, Papyrus wore his Battle Body less often, and wore his "Special Clothes" to try and beat the heat. He'd still wear it when the heat was bearable.

"Can't...tired…" Sans said, slowly falling back to sleep, only to be picked up and shook awake by Papyrus.

"Wake up! You can't just sleep all day. What would the human think if you chose to sleep all day instead of joining us for this human holiday they call '4th of July?'"

It was safe to say that Papyrus bringing up Frisk was enough to get him awake enough to dress himself, which, with the heat, excluded his almost trademark blue parka. He hated not wearing it, but he hated dying of heat stroke more. Even though he hated being without his jacket, he loved seeing Frisk admire him for embracing the change in weather.

"Oh, Papyrus!" A flamboyant voice called. The two were greeted by Mettaton...or did he go by Mettatom EX now? Sans honestly couldn't really remember. What he did remember was how much he internally cringed when the robot gave Papyrus affection. He honestly hated the thought of his brother being with someone as…"forward" as Mettaton

The Gang was all on top of the hill, with the exception of Asgore, who was busy preparing for a monumental fireworks display atop Mt Ebott. Asriel ate with Frisk and Mettaton and Papyrus saw and talked with Undyne and Alphys, but Sans realized something. ' _Where's Tori?'_

"Hey, here comes The Queen!" Papyrus announced, calling Sans's attention to the solution to his thought.

Toriel looked, for the lack of a better word, beautiful. The robe she wore that became her trademark was replaced by a simple, yet stunning summer dress that fit her body perfectly. While everyone rose to greet the queen, Sans sat in the grass, paralyzed and speechless. He was so caught up in his admiration that he was startled when she came up and sat beside him.

"Hello, Sans. I'm glad you decided to leave the jacket." She giggled, "You look better with a T-shirt anyway."

"T-Thanks, Tori." He replied, "You look great in that dress."

She smiled and looked back at the children. Sans never really got much of a chance to talk to Asriel, but, if Frisk liked him, then he knew he had to be a good kid. Not to mention the fact that it was Toriel and Asgore, the two nicest monsters in the world, that raised him.

"It's nice to see them having fun and getting along."

"Yeah. Seeing what they've been through, I'd say they've earned a good time."

"Hey, Sans...I never got a chance to say this...but...thank you…"

Sans's eyes went back to Toriel. She smiled at him, showing the little fangs that he always thought were adorable.

"For what?"

"For being there...if you knew what it was like to lose someone you love, you'd understand how hard it was for me. You were there to help me. You kept me from going off the deep end. You kept me smiling and laughing and I even...anyway, thank you." Toriel thanked, her voice somewhat breaking.

"It was nothing, Tori. I know the feeling...and I wanted to help you, even if I didn't entirely know who you even were."

Toriel sniffled, then laughed a little. It warmed San's heart...or, it would've, if he had one.

The rest of the evening was spent simply enjoying the afternoon with friends. Limbo with one of Undyne's spears, Mettaton's "private concert," and Papyrus's bone juggling past the time until nightfall, when everyone paired up to watch the fireworks. Asriel and Frisk had their blanket, Alphys and Undyne shared a big towel, Papyrus and Mettaton had a MTT brand blanket to lie on, and Sans and Toriel sat on a blanket Toriel brought along. As the night sky lit up with beautiful explosions of various colors, Sans alternated his attention between the show and the woman he was almost too nervous to talk to. She sat, blissfully unaware of Sans's apprehension as she watched the fireworks.

Reluctantly, Sans moved his hand closer and closer to the queen's, until his was on top of hers. She looked surprised, looked down at their hands, then at Sans's face with a smile before she took his hand.

"Took you long enough." She whispered as she leaned on the skeleton's shoulder, earning a chuckle from Sans.

The rest of the night was pure bliss, and Sans was able to forget about his reset paranoia. At least for that night.

Little did the rest of the group realize, Alphys silently laughed as Undyne handed her the gold piece she'd won from their wager on Sans and Toriel.


End file.
